Naruto VS Zeke
by Dragneel
Summary: Just a small fight scene from a story i'm writing. Enjoy hopefully, constructive criticism would be appreciated.


Yo Dragneel here, i'm not very good at writing in my opinion but i was like fuck it i'm going to try anyway. Its just a small fight seen from a story i've been writing. Lemme know what you think.

I don't own Naruto, or bleach. The techniques are mine though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Inside random training ground**

Naruto and Zeke come rushing at each both drawing their swords and swing down slanted banging off of each other making them slide back only for Zeke to slash up and for Naruto to dodge and counter by slashing across only for Zeke to block and spin slashing rapidly across again and again with Naruto rapidly blocking. When Zeke stops Naruto jumps up flips forward and slams down while using gravity to increase his power making a dent where Zeke stands before saying **Shinbatsu (Divine Judgment) **launching blinding white raw energy at Zeke only for Zeke to say** Bokusuru Sha (Divine Deaths) **launching raw black energy matching Naruto's** Shinbatsu.**

After the energy dissipates Naruto rushes Zeke sending a kick at Zeke's head with him dodging only for Naruto to spin and send another kick at Zeke's abdomen with Zeke dodging only for Naruto to start rapid punching at Zeke only to spin and slash at Zeke's chest with Zeke bringing up his sword slightly unbalancing Naruto's swing sending it into the ground only for Naruto pull his sword out and throw it at Zeke with enough force to start cracking Zeke's sword and push Zeke back.

Without hesitance Naruto roars **Chongiru Doragon Hoko! (Fire Dragon's roar) **Launching red and white flames that envelope Zeke, not letting up he says** Hanatsu Tatsu Zankyokukuuha Todoroki! (Fire Dragon's Extreme Roaring Decapitating Air Waves) **launching blistering hot air that continuously rushed forward fast enough to completely mess up the room that sounded like a roar.

Once it ended Naruto grabs his sword sheathes and rushes the still healing Zeke in hand to hand sending a sweep kick while Zeke counters with a backflip kick until Naruto jumps into the air and drop kicks him only for Zeke to block with his arms making them numb but disregarding that Zeke throws a head kick with Naruto grabbing his leg and pulling him forward only to meet face to face err face to Naruto's adamantine sneakers sending while Zeke counters with a kick to Naruto's face leaving both with stinging faces.

Swiftly recovering Naruto draws his sword and releases his restraint seal by three, rushing Zeke Naruto slams his sword into Zeke's with a fully powered** Mugen Kuro Sha **covering the blade cracking Zeke's sword further only for Naruto to continuously slam his sword into Zeke's constantly cracking it. After Naruto stops Naruto rushes Zeke and slams his sword into Zeke's again but this time he didn't hold back unleashing his fully powered blow dragging Zeke back until Naruto says **Burraku Doragon Hanahadashii Kubikiri (Black Dragon's extreme decapitation), **completely destroying and eradicating Zeke's sword and also engulfing him in pitch black raw energy.

After the attack finished Zeke heals himself and rushes Naruto sending a head shot kick then a sweep kick then front kick while Naruto dodges Zeke continues making Naruto follow him only to do a triple 720 backflip off the wall and sending a drop kick using his previously collected momentum but at the last second Naruto says **Goddo Zenno Pusshu (God's Almighty push) **slamming Zeke into the wall and activating Naruto's bloodline. Swiftly turning it off Naruto dodges a punch that would of decimated the left side of his body leaving Zeke trying to pull his fist out of the ground only for Naruto to try to drop kick him and missing destroying the surrounding ground freeing Zeke only for Zeke to duck under a kick that would of destroyed his head making it slam into the ground with Zeke countering by doing a backflip kick only for Naruto to push his foot in midair unbalancing him and sending him to the ground with Naruto trying to follow up with by using **Hanatsu Tatsu Zankyokukuuha (Fire Dragon's Extreme Decapitating Air Waves) **but Zeke jumps back only suffering several burning gashes that heal instantly.

Naruto and Zeke both rush each other punching each other in the face with Ceros on their fists sending them sliding, tumbling, flipping backwards. Naruto recovers first he runs toward the now okay Zeke with Zeke now coming toward him looking each other in the eyes before rushing each other once again.

Naruto socks Zeke in the face with a right hay-maker only for Zeke to slam his left into his abdomen with Naruto twisting swinging his foot into Zeke's face only for Zeke to sock him in the face with a right hay-maker then Naruto sweep kicks Zeke only to be tripped along with Zeke both looking each other in the eye before Zeke rushes Naruto punching him sending him flying and sliding across the room following up with kick to back of the neck making Naruto spit blood and see white also a **Cero Oscuras **to the face sending Naruto flying into the wall.

Naruto quickly recovering dashes over to Zeke and slams his fist into Zeke's face about to make him soar but a millisecond before Zeke goes flying Naruto spins and slams both feet into Zeke's chest sending him rolling along the ground only for Naruto to run alongside him continuously kicking and punching Zeke further sending him rolling along the ground until Zeke gets up and dodges the next hit leaving Naruto open so Zeke kicks Naruto's abdomen forcing him to regurgitate blood, following up palms Naruto face only for him to fire a** Cero **sending Naruto flying back, following up again he slams Naruto into the ground before picking him up and kicking into the wall before throwing him again before socking him in the abdomen the in the face making him stagger back then in his back making Naruto stumble forward before slamming Zeke's hands down on Naruto's head before kicking him in the back of the neck spitting blood yet again while sending him tumbling forward.

The wall Naruto crashed into started to crack before the whole room started shaking before Zeke heard: **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

Naruto roared after crashing into the wall powering up several thousand times more than before making his hair spike upward with one long bang covering his left eye and 5 smaller ones resting on his forehead and turning black with red streaks before fading into gray with black streaks growing failing down his back spiked with his whisker marks darkening giving him a feral look, his muscle build also expanded giving him adamantine hard eight pack with tight tri and biceps but not overly to put a dent in his reflexes, with his blue eyes turning dark red with very narrow black slits, and last but not least his teeth all earn unnatural sharp edges but his k-9 turned into full blown razor sharp fangs.

Naruto quickly rushes Zeke slamming his fist into Zeke's abdomen forcing blood to come out before spinning and snap kicking Zeke's head snapping it to the left before blurring behind him and kicking the back of Zeke's neck making Zeke see white and spit blood only to sweep kick Zeke and judo flip him only to jump up and do a front flip kick to Zeke's head sending him back to ground with Naruto landing on Zeke forcing him to regurgitate blood yet again before Naruto starts rapid punching Zeke's abdomen and face leaving visible dents only to pick up Zeke clone himself and play extreme catch with Zeke's body starting with Naruto kicking Zeke across the field to his clone and the clone sock Zeke in the face before snap kicking him back to Naruto and this is how it was until both Naruto's rush forward and slam their fists on Zeke one on the back and one on the stomach forcing blood to regurgitate only for both to sock Zeke in the face before Naruto roared **"Mugen" **launching a seemingly endless ocean of air waves with fire contained in it only to be released upon contact destroying and erasing everything in its grasp to nothingness before blowing up leaving a 50 foot deep crater and 150 feet around.

After the smoke cleared the remains of Zeke were charred and smoking bloody body parts littering the field.


End file.
